


A little magic

by einteufelimengelskreis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einteufelimengelskreis/pseuds/einteufelimengelskreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren appears not to be only a sassy rocker but also a skilled stylist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wanted to write much earlier, inspired by tumblr conversations about Warren not minding wearing make-up and how it would be nice for Kurt to try on something that doesn't hide his features but emphasizes his natural beauty.

The whole litany of curses follows the fall of a tiny box, which Warren knocked of with his elbow, while drawing a precise line on his lower eyelid.

“No. No. For fuck’s sake, no!”

He drops on his knees, picking up the box, which unfortunately opened up, spreading around a cloud of black, slightly glittery powder.

The next “no!” that escapes his lips sounds so anguishly, that Kurt finally turns at him his worried look from above the contemplation of two shirts laying on the bed, one of which he is supposed to wear tonight. On their anniversary date. Which does not make the choice easier at all.

 _“Was ist passiert?”_ he asks carefully.

“The end of the world,” Warren lifts his uttelry terrified eyes on him, one of them elegantly underlined, the other not yet, which gives him quite a spooky look. “It was MAC. Fuckin’ MAC, do you understand?”

“Umm…,” Kurt wonders if he should admit, that actually he does not understand very well, or it will make Warren even more devastated, but before he decides, Warren jumps on his feet.

“Jubilee!” he exclaims and rushes through the door.

Kurt comes to the spilled eyeshadow and tries to gather it up, but quickly realizes that the loss is evidently irreversible, because most of it only stays on his fingers and even on his much more flexible tail’s spade.

Meanwhile, Warren storms back, wielding a much bigger, black box with the MAC logo on the cover.

“I knew she should have other colours than just pink, hot pink and neon pink,” he sits back on the chair, visibly consolated, moves the little mirror closer and starts to underline the second eye. He stops abruptly, pulls the box away, to the safe distance from his hands, mutters something like “she would firework my ass” and then continues with the deepest concentration.

Kurt watches him all the time, as he draws the perfect line to the very corner of the eye, shifts away a little to contemplate his work, frowns, which may mean his reluctant approval, and finally reaches for the eyeshadow palette.

Kurt perches on the edge of the bed, so he can see both Warren and his reflection. He saw his boyfriend with make-up on a few occasions before, like dates or concerts, but it was the first time he could actually see him doing it… He observes carefully as Warren applies the base and then puts the layers on - at first the black one, almost immediately deepening the look of his eyes and giving his whole face an expression which seems to Kurt a little…dangerous, even dark but at the same time really, really sexy.

His tail wriggles agitatedly and he tilts to one side, trying to see better as Warren reaches for the silver eyeshadow. A few subtle applications and the black gets brightened up, at the same time obtaining more depth and complexity.

Few smears, few strokes here and there and the whole make-up acquires that deliberately smeared, perfectly dirty, rock’n’roll appearence worn by Warren with blatant sensuality every time.

It’s when he puts away all the accessories, that he notices Kurt’s stare. And his subtly dreamy smile.

“What?”

Kurt looks at him toughtfully.

“Nothing, it’s just… I suddenly remember the performers in circus putting make-up on.”

Warren’s eyes widen a little in horror.

“I hope you’re not saying that I look like a clown, because it’s not what I crashed my MAC eyeshadow for…”

Kurt shakes his head.

“No, no! Besides it’s not only the clowns who use make-up. The jugglers, the acrobats do it too. To make their faces… you know, shine. To make them more visible on stage. More beautiful,” he smiles at Warren again. “I liked to watch them. It was like the off-stage magic.”

Something in Kurt’s meaningful look makes Warren blush. Then he lifts his eyes at him.

“Have you ever tried it yourself?”

“Me?” Kurt’s jaw drops a little. “No, how could I even…”

“Come here…” Warren gets up from the chair. “Come on, babe.”

Kurt hesitates, his tail swaying nervously, but Warren simply comes to him and drags him by the arm to the chair.

“I’m not sure if she has all the proper colours here…, “ he mutters, studying the palette and trying some shadows with his finger. “But we’ll see. Okay, _mein Schatz,_ close your eyes.”

Kurt follows eagerly, because he’s not quite sure if he wants to know, what Warren intends to do.

He lets out a sigh when something soft touches delicately his eyelid. He feels that Warren bends over him, he can even feel his breath on the cheek and smell his cologne, which after all is really nice… Somehow intimate even.

“Mmm…Okay…,” the blond keeps muttering to himself as he applies the eyeshadow or smears it with his fingers, his moves precise yet careful. Few times he positions Kurt’s head gently to the one side or another, or lifts his chin up and there is something very tender in these overall firm touches. One time, though Kurt isn’t sure, he even furtively traced a line of the one of his scars…

“Okay!” he repeats louder and almost makes Kurt jump up on the chair. “Now open your eyes and look up. And try not to blink, please, because you’ll ruin everything!”

Kurt sits up and stifens, fixing the eyes in the ceiling, his swinging tail being the only moving part of his body. He twiches lightly when something touches his lower eyelid, just under the eyelashes, but somehow manages not to blink.

“Now look at me…,” Warren’s voice sounds unexpectedly soft. Kurt lowers his eyes and meets the blond’s pupils, gazing at him with something between fascination and affection.

“Varren…?” he decides to interrupt the protracted silence, starting to feel really worried. Has it turned out so bad or…?

The blond blinks quickly, grunting an apology, and refrains in the last moment from tearing his eyes.

“And now…,” he reaches out for the mirror. “Now look at yourself.”

Before Kurt can say anything, he has the mirror shoved in front of his face.

“Oh…,” it’s the only thing he gasps out.

He’s not sure, what Warren did and how did he do it. Maybe it’s the thin, black line going under Kurt’s eyes and ending with a subtle flourish in the corner or maybe the way a silver shadow turns into dark blue and then into dark grey so they somehow melt into Kurt’s natural complexion, but though the make up isn’t garish at all, it emphasizes his features, his look, his expression.

“Oh, Varren,” he repeats. “I look…”

“Beautiful.”

Kurt turns his eyes back at Warren, who is squatting beside the chair, smiling at him with now completely unambiguous affection.

“You’re apparently a magician too…” Kurt huffs an embarassed laugh, not being able to stop peeking back to the mirror.

“No,” Warren crawls up to him, climbing bluntly onto his laps. “It’ not me that’s a magician, it’s you that’s magic.”

And though he has just leaned forward to kiss him, it’s Kurt who kisses him first, wrapping his arms around his neck, so Warren can only sigh in surprise and surrender to that desperate sweetness.

“Maybe we should move to the bed, because if I’m going to knock something over again, I prefer it to be the nightlamp, not Jubilee’s set…,” he says with his lips still on Kurt’s.

“We were supposed to go out. Our anniversary, you remember?” Kurt smiles at him playfully. “You need to help me choose my shirt now, _Herr Stilist._ ”

“Yeah, though when I look at us, I think we should put some dresses on. Though I didn’t expect our anniversary to be a drag queen parade… My name will be Angelica Studds and yours…Katharina Nachtkriecher! You see, your alias makes already a nice drag queen name!”

Kurt giggles, stroking the tips of Warren’s feathers.

“It’s an anniversary, so everything is allowed.”

“It’s OUR anniversary, so everything is possible. Even a little magic.”


End file.
